mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Operatives
An Operative is a highly trained specialist, usually equipt for behind-enemy-lines operations or otherwise difficult situations where military action is not appropriate. The Operatives were created as a response to the Avengers, seeing the capabilities of powerful individuals where nations sought to wield that power themselves. Due to the nature of their purpose Operatives are most often unsavoury characters. They are commonly pyschopaths or highly trained killers. Their existance is sometimes held as a secret to their origin country, whereas others praise operatives as national heroes. The deployment of an Operative on international soil can be considered an act of war. They often cause politcal tension as they tend to leave a tail of destruction wherever they go. Their deployment as is dangerous as the firing of a missile. Operatives are different from Avengers in that they only seek to serve the good of their own nation, rather than the good of Arsinos as a whole. As a result, they often come into conflict with one another and are present during wars. Operative Gameplay Operatives are generally created for PvP purposes. Whereas Avengers specialise in working together, an Operative is created with the exact opposite intention in mind. They represent the nation they hail from and fight only for them. When they join forces with other Operatives, it is only to greater serve their own purposes if their two paths happen to collide. The PvP system for gaming is going to be reworked a little, but it'll be listed here when it is ready! See here for PvP gameplay. Character Creation There are some rules for creating an Operative to use in games: *Operatives can ONLY be original characters. They need their own name, a backstory and a rough idea of their weaknesses and strengths. Images from unoriginal sources can, of course, be used as a visual guide to their appearance. You could, for example, have a character who is based on a popular character or race from a film or game, for example Sethos is based on a Necron Lord for visual purposes. They must also have their own wiki page. *Each nation is free to have one active Operative. *Operatives are not as easy to kill as Avengers. Most often, the nation who trained them will go through any lengths (cloning, robotics etc) to keep them functioning even after death. An Operative could, as a guide, be a potential match for a whole team of Avengers. They are 'powerful' mother fuckers. *Operatives always work alone. They cannot be aided by a gang of allies, machines or military support in any way. As a guide, don't think about creating a hero or even an anti-hero - create a villain! Make him a complete asshole! *Once you have a wiki page for your operative, their gameplay stats will appear here. Similiar to Avengers, each will have two positive traits Current Operatives A list of current Operatives, and the country they represent. 'Thorn' *''Origins: Amun-Seth, raised by Sethos. Bred as a super soldier, abandoned at birth. *''Personality Profile: ''Reserved, hostile, uneasy temperment. *''Skills: ''Magnetic field creation, unarmed combat, electronic attacks, EMP, etc. *''Traits:' Warrior' & Heavy Weapons 'Violet Bloodstone' *''Origins: AAC, formerly Dog Bollock for a short while. Exact origins are shrouded in mystery. *''Personality Profile: ''Outwardly charming, seductive, charitable. Pyschopathic tendancies. *''Skills: ''Marksmanship, unarmed combat, sabotage, illusion and trickery. * ''Traits:' Lightning Reflexes & Sharpshooter.' 'Sashor Montras' *''Origins: Lorix, Dalania. Special Operations Beta Sqaudron formerly. *''Personality Profile: Ruthless, lawful, military driven, indomitable. *''Skills: TBA'' *''Traits:'' TBA 'Colonel Hauser ' *''Origins: Stahl, civilian parentage. Adopted by Jorhan Stahl. Extensive military training. *''Personality Profile: Cunning, charasmatic, ruthless survivalist. *''Skills: Skilled with many weapons particularly his combat knife, pistol and SMG, brilliant tactician, formidable physique 6ft 8 *''Traits:' Fury '&''' True Grit''' * 'Ezekiel Saresh ' *''Origins: Once a vampire lord in Chakrh he pledged his allegience to Solomon during the dawning of Shaderia. After being killed by former Avenger Van Helsing he was brought back to this world in the form of a wraith. *''Personality Profile: ''Sadistic, carnivorous, patient and calculating. *''Skills: ''Consumes souls, fast and agile, melee fighter (claws/stave) *''Traits: Warrior & Flight